A baby bottle is a bottle with a teat (also called a nipple) that can be used to throttle flow of liquid (e.g., as a baby drinks). Infants and young children typically use baby bottles when a mother does not breastfeed. In particular, a baby bottle can be used to feed infant formula, expressed breast milk, or pediatric electrolyte solution. A baby bottle typically comprise a baby bottle body, a collar, a ring, a nipple, a hood, a disk and/or other baby bottle elements which can be dried in a location that is separated from dirty water, potential contaminants, or other household dishware prior to storage for future use. Accessories for baby bottles can include, for example, cleaning brushes and bottle racks for drying the bottles. Bottle racks are racks used for drying the baby bottles in a hygienic manner. Ideally, baby bottles and nipples should be thoroughly scrubbed, sterilized, and completely dried to avoid contamination. Bottle racks can hold baby bottle body, a collar, a ring, a nipple, a hood, a disk and/or other baby bottle elements. Bottle racks can also comprise levels to facilitate collection of water in separate areas to decrease bacteria and mold growth. However, due to the rigid structure of current bottle racks, use of bottle racks can be cumbersome and/or not travel friendly.
The above-described background relating to baby bottles and bottle racks are merely intended to provide a contextual overview of bottle rack technology, and is not intended to be exhaustive. Other context regarding bottle racks may become further apparent upon review of the following detailed description.